Sapphire In The Rough
by Snow in October
Summary: One full-fledged demon, another cheerful human girl. Both frustrated with the damnable marriage contract their parents plotted, deviously. Yet, some said love knew no boundaries, could the two of them realize the unknown attraction they had for each other, or would they create more disasters? Read to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes : This is my first fanfic (ever) so please give constructive criticism. I love daydreaming about romance scenes in my head (not lemon) and I can't help to write fanfics of my fav couple of inuyasha -SESSRIN :) **

**I am inexperienced, and I really really hope that you guys will review and gimme tips on writing romance scenes ;) or anyone out there wish to help me edit or beta this story? Or perhaps correcting my grammatical errors…=,= **

**At least I have the courage to publish my stories, if you never try you'd never know right? Besides, I wrote this because my friend cant wait for my other longer fic so... Here it is **

**(And special thx to my dear (and annoying) sister for givin me ideas on the story title :D) **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha**

**Sapphire in the Rough**

**Chapter 1 : The Down Part Of The Roller Coaster Of Life**

I eyed the cake on the tray in the middle of the table, the last slice to be exact, with hunger. Can't blame me for being like that. It was a rich four layer torte with butter cream alternating with dark chocolate cream topped with sweet red cherries. Just one bite, the creamy chocolate cream will melt in my mouth, contaminating my taste buds with all its sweetness. Ah, paradise.

Come on cake-y, come to momma...

You look so delicious...

"Here you go, Kagome." I froze as mother lifted the cake using a fork, and placed it on a plate, to my dismay, not mine.

"Thanks mom." Kagome smiled beatifically.

I bit my lip, my fingers tightened its grip on the chopstick. I only tried once for Kami's sake. Kagome demolished the oh-so-scrumptious-cake within seconds. Oh well, at least Kagome is happy.

I sighed audibly, it was quite rare that father decided to bring the whole family to a chic and fancy restaurants. Mother likes to lay low and feed us with healthy home-cooked food.

Of course, my intuition kicked in and arouses the suspicion within me. Most likely they wanted me, perhaps Kagome, too, to fulfill some kind of demands. The last time my parents brought me to a chic new restaurant and bribe me with delicious food was when we had to host a dinner with aunt Yura. Not that I dislike her, I loathe, despise and hate her, deeply. She tends to insult me and Kagome being 'not as pretty and elegant' like her, judging from the way I act and talk every single second we're with her.

_This is not ladylike Rin stop slouching!_

Must keep your chin up high when meeting someone.

Blah blah blah... Like I'll accept your asinine advices aunt Yura. Like ever.

My eyes wandered to the lavish furnishing of the Blue Ocean Restaurant. We were dining in one of the V.I.P rooms, secluded from the other guests. A classic crystal chandelier above the mahogany round wooden dining table, gold and cream coloured wallpapers adorned the walls of the room, royal-themed, I suppose.

"Ahem, Rin Higurashi, are you even listening to what your father is saying?" My mother's sweet voice snapped me back from my little reverie.

"Oh...uh...sorry? Could you repeat that again?" I glanced sideways to Kagome for assistance. But, she didn't give me a hint, only confusion clearly shown on her face.

This was not good.

"Ok, as I was saying, Rin, you are turning 23 in a few months while Kagome is already aged 22..." My father paused, gazing into mother's dark brown irises. "We were thinking about finding suitors for the both of you."

"You mean like blind dates?" Kagome asked while nervously fumbling with the silky pink ribbon in the front of her sea blue blouse.

I turned towards Kagome again, jaw dropped. Stark terror rushed through my entire body at her question. Meeting a stranger who I don't even know is hot or not and is desperate for a lover in a ritzy cafe talking about rubbish? No way. Over my dead body.

"No, more like...arranged marriage." My mother replied in a nonchalant tone.

What?!

Stiffly, I turned my attention towards my parents.

*clank*

Kagome dropped her chopsticks unceremoniously on the plate. Obviously as blanched as I am.

"WHAT?!" We hollered simultaneously at our parents.

My mother calmly spoke, "You heard your father, an arranged marriage for-"

"But mother! I-i-i'm not ready for this, I mean, come on!" Kagome interrupted. She nudged my shoulder for backup.

Instead, I just sat there motionless.

Arrange marriage.

Arrange marriage.

Shit. They just said arrange marriage.

Oh god, it was way worse than blind dates.

Seriously! This is the twenty first century, not the warring states era or something. I wanna fell in love, go through the whole lovey-dovey process. And marrying a stranger is not in my plans!

Three pairs of eyes are stare at me, transfixed.

Oh no, I said that out loud didn't I?

"Rin, I comprehend how you feel, but you should forget about those silly romance stories that you adore so much and accept reality. Besides, we picked a fine and wealthy suitor for the each of you, both having the blood of demons flowing in their veins." Father explained proudly. If they comprehend my feelings, they shouldn't force me upon some ridiculous arrange marriage.

I fumed, "You think that I care that my husband is a wealthy demon? You think that might make us approve of our arranged suitors more? No way!" I can feel tears gathering in my eyes.

Kagome's hand rested on my shoulder, attempting to comfort me. I bit my lower lip to prevent my tears from flowing down my cheek. "Excuse me, I need to go to the toilet." I fake a reassuring smile at Kagome before bolting towards the doors.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_In another VIP room somewhere jn the Blue Ocean Restaurant _

_*_KLANG*

*CCCCCRRRRAAAACKKKKKK *

"Inuyasha! Don't break the fork in half and Seshoumaru! Refrain from breaking the porcelain cup into fragments." Inutaisho chided both of his sons.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! I will never marry some ugly dumb human bitch that I've never met." Inuyasha said as he assessed the photo of the his arranged wife. A nerdy-looking girl wearing a green blouse with red shoes drinking coffee while typing in her laptop. "Even the infamous slut, Kagura is better-looking than her."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his clawed fingers against his forehead, the mere mentioning of Kagura's name gave him migraines.

Izayoi rolled her eyes, "It's just the angle of the photograph that didn't bring out the true beauty of Higurashi-san, Inuyasha, she is truly pretty, I can assure you." She smiled angelically.

"What about dear sesshy here?" Inuyasha said while trying to look at the picture Sesshoumaru was given. But failed miserably because Sesshouamru had smacked his head a little too forcefully.

"That's for calling me names, insolent pup." Sesshoumaru ignored his father and stepmother's scolding and slipped the picture into his pocket of his hooded jacket, without giving it one single glance.

He didn't care, really. He was a full-fledged demon, who should mate with another powerful and devilishly attractive full-blooded demoness. Who they think he is anyway? He is the infamous Sesshoumaru, one glare, you would be cowering on the cold hard ground, begging for mercy. The Killing Perfection.

'Desperate situation needs desperate ways.' Sesshoumaru mused. He will formulate a plan so that the contract will be call off.

'Hmm... Maybe if I-'

"Inuyasha! Don't say that about Kagome and learn to be like Sesshoumaru, at least he accepted the reality quietly." Izayoi emphasized the word 'quietly', perhaps too quiet.

*glass shattering*

Inuyasha broke another drinking glass again, "WHY THE F*** YOU THINK I WON'T? Look at her she is totally f*****..." Inuyasha trailed off.

*smack!*

"I'm outta here." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he swiftly got up from his seat and went out, to find someplace which has both peace and tranquility to think things through.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! Do you need any-"

*thump*

"-thing?" Jaken tried to speak clearly under Sesshoumaru's foot.

Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken(or flat-faced Jaken) annoyance glinted in his amber eyes. He was having a serious migraine because needing to deal with another irritating demon.

Definitely need peace and tranquility.

Onegai….review pls

Next Chapter : One Hell of a Stranger..

(may be out in a few weeks because I'm gonna sit for my mid-term exam)

~SNOW IN OCTOBER~


	2. Chapter 2: One Hell of a Stranger

**Author Notes : GOMEN NASAI! So sorry for not updating earlier, I was so busy with my life, exams and school trips. Ugh, I'm so not going to go to another school trip WITHOUT my bff. Seriously people keep that in mind, or else. Anyway, I'm so gonna update a few more chapter this holiday ( in my country there is still one week of holiday left) and this chapter is longer than the previously one, to make it up for you guys. So sorry for the long wait. Onegai, read and give me constructive criticism.**

**BTW, I need help, why does the story life only exist for a limited time? After I view or edit, the story life reverts back to 90 days. I saw it in my doc manager...How to disable this thing? **

**[ kisama ] means 'you' but in a rude way of saying it.**

***…* sounds**

'…' **thoughts**

"…**." conversation**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha**

**Sapphire In The Rough**

**Chapter 2 : One Hell of A Stranger**

*Ring….RINGGGGG*

Sesshoumaru leaned casually against his precious black Maserati GranCabrio MC he recently purchased while glaring at the palm sized phone, which was vibrating, non-stop, and letting out that annoying ringtone. Must have been Inuyasha who secretly changed it to irk him. He placed his hand on the bridge of his nose, mentally cursing Inuyasha for the XXXXth time.

[Incoming Call] [Chi-chi-ue]

For the record, Sesshoumaru had been ignoring the phone for ten minutes, but for-some-reason-that-he-don't-give-a-damn, his father was determined on not ending the crazy-calling routine unless Sesshoumaru listened.

*Ring...RINGGGGGG*

'Ok, that's it. Goodbye phone. Your obliteration has arrived.' Effortlessly, he crumpled the phone into a ball of shattered glass and metal (AN: Pricey phones like smart phones got glass in the front and back), not feeling a bit merciful or pity for the poor phone.

He tossed it into the air a few times before throwing it forwards, not seeming to care what it hit.

Unfortunately, for some innocent human girl who was just fuming about how unfair her parents was, and was just wanting to leave the restaurant for some fresh air, the direction the chunk of crumple metal and glass was heading is...ahem…the back door of the restaurant.

*Opens door.*

Sesshoumaru relaxed a tad bit. No more incessant ringing, peace and quie-

"AHHHH!" A high pitched, girly scream vibrated through the air.

Sesshoumaru creased his brow into a brow and put on his best death-glare, slowly turning towards the living thing that was so ballsy enough to interrupt his moment of peace and tranquility.

How surprising, a feeble human woman.

Hapless and pitiable Rin rubbed her forehead soothingly, attempting to lessen the throbbing pain. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Rin prevented her to let the teardrops fall freely. How nice to have some unknown object attack you unexpectedly.

Rin sat up, peering angrily into the dark in search of the culprit responsible. She was expecting some thug or hooligan with tattoos, multiple earrings etcetera. Instead, her chocolate brown orbs met with amber ones. Her eyes travelled down, and inspected the stranger. A super hot, muscular guy, dressed in black slacks and cotton shirt, who was standing opposite Rin. But the most amazing thing about this person is his or her unusual yet beauteous shade of silvery white hair that reached his or her knees. In the dark, those breathtaking amber orbs which glinted in contrast against the darkness narrowed slightly.

Rin sighed inwardly, how can someone having such pulchritude could be so impertinent?

Sesshoumaru wanted to smack his fist into face in abhorrence and repugnance as he observed the gaping female fawning over him, the only thing she hadn't done was drooling all over. He mentally cringed at that thought.

'Don't holler, squeal, shriek, dance your stupid victory dance, touch, hug or get within 10 centimeters with this Sesshoumaru or you shall get a taste of your own obliteration.' (AN : Seems like someone got MUCH experience with fangirls XD and I happen to be one of them *winks*)

Her more rational and mature part of her brain chided her for gawking at a stranger, who was gorgeous yet chucked a rather hard thing at a certain innocent and dainty girl.

Wakey wakey little Rin! Realty is not what it seems.

Promptly, Rin snapped out of her little trance. Gently caressing the injured skin, she winced in pain.

More shocking was it felt like it had a little bump in the middle.

'Kami! it's swollen!' Rin's eyes widened a fraction. Inevitably, a patch of blue-black coloured bruise stood out from her creamy skin.

"What's your problem? Whoever you are.." Rin breathed heavily whilst attempting to deal with this incident in a cool, calm and collected way. She was born in a prestigious family, educated by only the best teachers. To Rin Higurahi, this was just some punk who was gorgeous, yet didn't knew who he is dealing with.

Sesshoumaru nonchalantly crossed his arm in front of his chest, "It was your fault."

Ehhhhhh?

What did he just say?

"Could you repeat that? I did not catch what you were speaking." And to make sure you DID NOT just say those offensive words, baka.

Squinting his eyes further at the human, he said again, "It was YOUR fault." In a frustrated tone. Sesshoumaru was feeling quite merciful since this human obviously have some hearing problems.

Only those who were buried six feet under knew the difference between him having and not having mercy.

Har har. Lame joke.

"Excuse me, mister." Rin angrily picked up the damnable diamond-hard stuff and walked closer to the stranger. To those who understood Sesshoumaru, they might be mourning for Rin's stupidity, but Rin did not care. In her eyes, this is fighting for justice, in a diplomatic way.

Shoving the thing to his face, ballsy Rin scrunched up her brow and retorted, "I don't care whatever hatred you have with this little thing, but I'm sure that you should be intelligent enough to acknowledge the fact that the direction you chunked this thing" Finally, Rin realised the symbol of Apple at one of the broken pieces of metal " ...that supposed to be your mobile phone...is directly to the exit of the restaurant, where people are meant to walk through it." Rin held her chin up high, she is so not going to be blamed when this incident is obviously, his fault.

Bring it on mister, truth is on my side. Rin narrowed her eyes into slits, seeming to forget the injury on her forehead.

Eyeing the brunette up close, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, this human should have run away when she have the chance, how ignorant that this human is. Whatever Sesshoumaru thinks, it is correct and most importantly, it is final.

Blame the fate, blame destiny, blame the restaurant to have the exit built right there, blame the carelessness of Rin not to react quick enough to dodge the crumpled ball of metal; Or blame the damnable, evil, devious little thing that wanted to 'fly' and hit Rin's head.

Anyway, nothing could make Sesshoumaru admit his own wrongdoing. Egoistic and overconfident jerk.

Standing in front of Sesshoumaru, stood the woman who should have receive a nobel prize for her courage. She was still waiting patiently for an apology, or something close to it, like giving her some ailment to treat her injury.

"Go away, human. This Sesshoumaru does not like to repeat his words, what I said is final. Don't waste my time." said the silver haired demon. He arrogantly turned his head to the right, unrepentant, whilst peering into the far city lights that were shining beautifully. One part of him was glad that he had angered the human, this meant he won the fight.

A big hash sign appeared on Rin's head, and she clenched her fists tightly. Count to ten Rin, count to ten.

'1,2,3,4,5,6,...10.'

Stay cool, calm and collected-

Rin's eyes sparkled when she realised a really luxurious car behind the stranger, "Hey! It's that a Maserati?...hmm GranCabrio? It's so awesome!" She clapped her hands happily, completely spaced out from reality.

'Women and their mood swings.' Sesshoumaru's face couldn't get anymore impassive. Still, a part of his mind was impressed that this dim-witted human knew a thing or two about cars.

Moment of silence.

Rin froze, 'I zoned out again didn't I? How charming.' .

Rin laughed dryly and looked straight into those gorgeous amber orbs. "Sorry about that, I always get so excited when I saw the things that interests me." prattled Rin.

"Typical humans. The bizarre actions of your species never ceased to amaze me. Puny insects." Sesshoumaru added to tantalize Rin.

Shaking her head, she went back into 'serious mode' and gave him the best glare she could muster. Since this Sesshoumaru guy is so pig-headed, she couldn't win him in a verbal fight, so she just have to take the alternative.

Rin gritted her teeth, and snapped, "Well, that wasn't polite, for someone like you. But anyway i give up." Rin threw the crumple ball of metal on her hand to the cold hard ground, raising her hands as a sign of defeat.

Sesshoumaru smirked sardonically, humans will have to know their place as lowlifes that could be murdered and crushed anytime, anywhere.

But what she said next caught him off guard.

"Someone as senseless like you couldn't even comprehend what's right or what's wrong. So basically it's fruitless that I attempt to explain reality and knock some sense into your brain." Rin dramatically placed a finger to her chin, ignorant about the murderous demon aura swirling around Sesshoumaru. "How exhausting, I even got a bruise on my forehead. Gosh! Wanting to have some fresh air is so troublesome. Sayonara!" Rin said in a singsong voice, her heart thumping wildly in ecstasy.

Rin started to trot briskly towards the exit of the restaurant, but stopped as soon she heard the Sesshoumaru guy spoke out loud.

"HUMAN." Not sure if he just growled that word, Rin looked at him quizzically.

"I had enough of you incessant calling _me human, human, human_. " Rin mimicked his deep baritone voice. "F.Y.I. my name is Rin Higurashi. You can call me Higurashi-san since I'm not really fond of you." Rin bit her lower lip, stopping her from laughing out loud.

'Even though your bizarre features were amazing. ' Rin added mentally.

Promptly, a long glowing green whip appeared out of Sesshoumaru's fingertips, with one flick of his hand, the whip curled around Rin's wrist, causing her to gasp, then let out a terrified shriek. Eyes gleamed wide with apprehension and horror at what Sesshoumaru would do. Using the poison whip, Sesshoumaru pulled Rin, rather forcefully, towards him, until she was in an arm's length. With his right hand, he gripped her slender neck tightly.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the now appalled female in his clutches, and whispered darkly, "No one, demons and humans alike, can get away after insulting this Sesshoumaru."

'Well, I'd love to create history.'

This time, Sesshoumaru's once beautiful irises glinted maliciously. Shit, did Rin spoke that out loud? By looking at the annoyance and frustration that flashed through Sesshoumaru's eyes, we can conclude that Rin just made Sesshoumaru more pissed off. God! Why didn't she think before she spoke about that?

"G-g-gomen.."

"What was that?" His tone darkened.

Rin clawed at the strong arm that held her neck, and was gasping for air as the grip at her neck tightened further.

"Last words?" Smirking in a devious way any weaker demon that was smart enough would back off, Sesshoumaru dangled Rin like she was a weightless rag doll. His demon side urged him to draw blood from the impertinent human.

How nice to see crimson liquid dripping from her body. How comforting that would be.

'I don't want to die, yet.' These are the words that repeatedly occurred in her mind in that very moment. She is so not going down by surrendering and giving up, she chose to die trying.

Desperately, her body acted without thinking and she forcefully lifted her leg and kick forward with all her might. Demon or not, he was still a guy, kick in the direction to his sensitive spot may give her enough time to run for her life.

At that instance, Sesshoumaru moved his leg to the side, successfully dodging her attack. He scoffed, how asinine this human is, trying to escape alive. She got this on herself. One dead end, no returning back.

Unfortunately, thanks to the principal of inertia, Rin's leg accidentally kicked the door of a shiny black Maserati behind Sesshoumaru.

*BONG!*

"No!" Sesshoumaru roared out in rage. He loosened the grip on the human, letting her fall freely onto the ground abruptly and inspected the damage of his precious luxury car.

One big dent could be seen clearly on the car door at the driver's side. Boy, the little human's kick sure is powerful. Well, can't really blame her either, it's a matter of life and death people!

Sesshoumaru muttered some profanity under his breath and slowly stood up from his crouched position, slowly turning around to face the human who was now paralyzed in shock.

"KISAMA!"

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3: Retaliation of the Demon, will be out in a few days.**

**~SNOW IN OCTOBER~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Told ya I would update in a few days *winks*. I changed this chapter's name, because...when you read it you will know it. Moreover, if i haven't replied to your review, I just wanna say THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. :D Anyway, this chapter is more of a inukag in the start but sessrin at the end. Enjoy :)**

***…* sounds**

'…' **thoughts**

"…**." conversation**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha**

**Sapphire In The Rough**

**Chapter 3 : Bad Luck Loves Me More  
**  
_Inside the restaurant_

"So, when will the marriage be held?" Izayoi asked curiously, glancing between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"We were thinking as soon as possible. Right? Kotomi dear?" Kagome's father, Otoke Higurashi patted his wife's shoulder, a business-like smile plastered on his face.

Kagome groaned inwardly and squirmed in her seat next to her parents. How can they discuss it so openly, right in front of her and pretend she dosen't exist. It was her marriage after all, they should inquired for her suggestions.

Just not long ago, when Kagome was just finishing the remnants of the miso soup, Inutaisho, His beautiful wife Izayoi Taisho and their inhumanly handsome son Inuyasha Taisho, who was looking rather pissed off, entered the VIP room unexpectedly. Successfully startling Kagome and nearly causing her to spill her orange juice all over the table. Yet, her parents, Kotomi and Otoke Higurashi acted like everything was normal and greeted them with utmost respect. Out of the corner of her eye, she could swear she saw the guy named Inuyasha rolled his eyes when she nearly spilled her drink.

Embarrassing? Yeah, totally.

Later, during the introduction part, Kagome accidentally choked on her drink when she heard her parents say "Inuyasha... is your future husband." She coughed violently, and had to brace the table for support. Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes, again.

How hard is for parents to give a forewarning before something as astonishing as this happens?

'Ugh parents.' She grumbled under her breath.

Apparently, someone heard that. "You have anything to say? Kagome?" Inutaisho held up his cup of tea mid-air, looking straight at her. Actually, everyone is looking at her right now.

"Ano..." She began.

"Do you have a special date you wish to hold the marriage?" Izayoi inquired, in a much excited tone whilst smiling.

Kagome frowned and fumbled with the cutleries. That wasn't her intention, she got it all wrong!

Gazing at the silver haired half-demon who was sitting to Inutaisho again, Kagome accessed his inhuman features. Different from his father who tied his hair into a low ponytail at the neck, his unruly silver hair cascaded down his back, and those molten gold irises which was quite...amazing. Dressed in simple burgundy t-shirt with a leather black blazer and Levi's jeans. But what took her breath away were the two little triangular ears that were situated on the top of his head.

'KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!' Her mind screamed. But, only for a split second before her rational self took over and rebuked her for being attracted to him.

Kagome argued with herself. 'It's only his ears...he would look like any normal guy next to Usui.' Thinking of the god-like blonde, Usui always made her feel giddy and lightheaded. Without realizing, her cheeks was coloured with a beautiful shade of tomato red.

'Oh why I keep seeing that damnable amber orbs?' Kagome thought sullenly.

That's the moment she realised, she was still staring at him, blushing and also grinning like a silly little girl.

"Ahem..hate to break it up to you Kagome, but you're going to marry him within this year so hold your horses." Kotomi said teasingly.

Widening her eyes and blushing a darker shade of red, Kagome stammered. "M-mom! I-it's not what y-"

Inutaisho chuckled and draped and arm onto Izayoi's shoulder, " Ah youngsters this days are so eager to fall in love. Unlike the old-fashioned way." Izayoi nudged his rib playfully whilst grinning widely, showing off her perfect white teeth.

Kagome frantically shook her hands in front of her. "I-inutaisho-sama! Ano.. I-i.." Oh, how she hated the way she was stuttering right now.

Izayoi laughed as Inutaisho was attempting to drink his tea without choking with laughter. "Explaining is no use, my dear. It only means you're trying to cover up your true feelings." With that, everyone, except a certain embarrassed (to the max) brunette and a annoyed silver haired half demon, was laughing out loud.

Inuyasha mentally added fan girl, foolish and extremely stupid into her profile in his brain. That ugly...ok maybe not so ugly like in the picture.. but still she look anything but extraordinary. Kagome, she was so downright gaping at his flamboyantly handsome features and blushing! Now, she was trying to deny it? Pretending to be the hard-to-get won't work on me, wench!

While everyone was still laughing, Kagome gritted her teeth and a small frown creased her forehead. She could feel those eyes staring right at her. Curiously, she glanced at him. Then she noticed, he narrowed his eyes into slits and was looking at her, in a judging kind of way. Kagome wanted so badly to find a hole, creep inside and stay there for the rest of her life. He must thought that she was a fawning over him! Why can't anyone notice this was just a huge misunderstanding?

He can't take this anymore. The wench was staring at him, again. The oldies were laughing nonstop about them and...hey! Where the hell is Sesshy? He should endure this together with me!

Kagome clenched her hands into small fists. 'I hate the way he is looking at me now...Come on, Rin! Where are you, it's almost half an hour already! I need your help for god's sake!'

Then, they both stood up at the same time, and hollered simultaneously. "Stop laughing about us anymore!"

"What about Sesshy?"  
"What about Rin?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Outside the back door of the restaurant_

Anticipation and stark fear rendered Rin speechless, gazing at the towering demon in front of her uncomprehendingly, unsure of what should she do.

Run?

"KISAMA!" Rin flinched as the enraged demon hollered.

Like she would ever outrun him.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the collar of her amethyst long-sleeved shirt and practically shoved her face at the dented part of the car. "Look what you've done, human." He said every word venomously. Rin bit her lip from saying anymore offensive remarks. Unrealised by her, she was actually shaking in trepidation.

'Maybe he would want money to fix it?'

Rin thought over the idea and timidly began to speak. "G-go-gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-san. Please I can offer you money to fix this problem. I could-"

Rin let out a squeak as she felt Sesshoumaru tugged at her collar and jerked her back to face him. "You seriously thought that this Sesshoumaru is lack of money? The problem is this Sesshouamru can't drive this car in public with that dent in sight. Got it?"

'Jeez, just a dent, a few days would do in the repair room.' Rin glared at the demon who just adored his car way too much. "Then what do you want?" Rin said, frustrated.

"Th-" before Sesshoumaru could finish, something from the insides of his car rang.

*RING RINGGGGGGGG..."

Sesshoumaru frowned in confusion, didn't he just obliterated his Apple cell phone? The sole evidence is the bruise on the human's forehead.

Rin touched the front pocket of her jeans. Yep phone is still intact and not vibrating. "It's not mine. My ring tone is better than that." Shimata! That was way too close to offensive.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help to be nonplus at this human's intrepidness and eagerness to end her life. "Are you tired of-"

*RING...RINGGGGG*

So, once again our beloved protagonist blurted out the words before thinking it over. "I thought I was nothing compared to a puny insect." She whispered. "I'm quite honored that I am much more significant to your phone call."Rin grinned innocently, maybe a little too innocent.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched at her choice of words. Immediately, dumping her unceremoniously on the ground once again, then reached inside the car.

"Ugh!" Rin grimaced in pain when her back touched the ground. What a jerk.

Confusion clearly in his eyes as he hunted for the source of the sound. He was affirmative that he had only one phone, not to mention in a broken state. Or PERHAPS, someone knew he was going to need an extra phone, just in case circumstances like, just now, happens. Someone like...his father.

He grunted furiously at the thought of his father and grabbed the non-stop vibrating phone which was cleverly hidden deep inside the dashboard.

"Hello?" He reluctantly picked up the phone this time without destroying it.

"Sigh...Finally you answered my call, son. I'm guessing you have already crumbled the previous phone into a pile of nothing right? Since I was coerced to call this number."

Sesshoumaru impatiently responded. "Get to the point."

"Ok, um..." The other side sounded like someone clearing his throat, before continuing. "Get up here THIS INSTANCE!"

*tu-tuuut-*

Inutaisho hung up the phone before Sesshoumaru could react.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the phone. Must be that arranged marriage thing he wanted to discuss, how irritating.

He turned around, facing the human who was now dusting her hands whilst attempting to stand up. The scent of trepidation and indignation still lingers on her body.

Sesshoumaru smirked, giving her his best glare and demanded, "What is your name again, human?" causing her to look back up into his beautiful yet dangerous amber orbs.

Rin replied reluctantly, "It's Rin Higurashi." Stop calling me human! She added mentally. An angry frown creased her forehead.

The demon approached Rin menacingly, "As a payback, human, I will make your life miserable." That was all he said before stepping to the side, and walked into the restaurant. The name Rin Higurashi engraved in his memory.

Rin cocked her head to the side, mentally replaying what the demon had said. Make her life miserable? Like how? They were just strangers right? Their meeting today was just coincidence, a wretch coincidence. The best part is, she would never see him ever again.

Hopefully.

Abruptly, she felt her phone buzzed in her pocket. Rin narrowed her eyes at the screen before answering the call.

"Hell-"

"Rin! Where in the world ARE YOU? " Kagome whispered furiously. "For kami's sake and your precious life come back to the VIP room a-s-a-p and stop moping!" Kagome ended the call as soon she had finished talking.

"I was so not moping." Rin mumbled, and peered at the dent of the black Maserati. A wave of guilt swept over her. Although she liked nice cars, she never bought something as ritzy and eye-catching as that to prevent her being an easy target for robbers.

"Sorry about that, nice to meet you." She apologised to the car and sauntered into the restaurant gloomily.

**AN : How about that? I know this chapter is a little bit boring, but i have to end the war of the Demon and Human XD . And I made inukag act like my siblings, when the moment they got laughed at and wanted to divert the attention to someone else, which unfortunately is me T.T . By the way, I realized I never revealed Kagome and Rin's parents' names so… here they are! :D**

I assure you next chapter will be fun and will be out by Friday. ;)

Read and review.

Next chapter : The Perfect Retaliation of the Demon

**~SNOW IN OCTOBER~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes : Sorry! I know I didn't keep my promise and update last Friday, but I couldn't use my phone temporarily because of my exam results, just to make sure my parents won't be angry. Anyway, I will try to update on a regular basis. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed this story, you guys make me so happy XD.**

***…* sounds**

'…' **thoughts**

"…**." conversation**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha  
**

**Sapphire In The Rough**

**Chapter 4 : The Perfect Retaliation of The Demon - Part I**

'Nani?'

The moment Rin stepped into the VIP room, Rin immediately turned her back and stepped out of the room.

"Sorry, my bad. I've walked into the wrong room. " Rin apologised and bowed before walking out.

"Rin! I'm so glad that you finally joined us. "The all-too-familiar voice caused Rin to freeze at mid-step, unable to move forward. Her face paled and her skin felt cold and clammy.

Rin slowly turned back, facing the interior of the VIP room again. Eyes widened in stupefaction and bewilderment, chomping on her lip like there is no tomorrow. "K-k-agome?" Rin stammered.

Even her parents were here, with the business-like smile plastered on their face. So, who were the people, who she never met before, in the same VIP room as her family? Last time she checked, no one else is invited without notifying her.

Her eyes scanned over the strangers, mentally calculating the possibilities of her parents' acquaintances that happened to eat at the same restaurant. Yet, her blood runs cold, when she saw those overly familiar amber orbs, gazing straight into her chocolate brown ones.

'IT'S HIM! Kami-sama! Why?!'

Momentarily forgot how to breathe, Rin stood motionlessly at the entrance, mouth trout-like, agape in stark astonishment and confusion. She slowly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and pinched herself, hard.

Nope, definitely not a dream.

Inuyasha scrunched up his brow at his brother, then look back at the intruder. Why the brunette has Sesshoumaru's scent on her, specifically on her neck? Not to mention, she is a god damn human!

'Do they know each other?' Kagome thought before shaking her head lightly. 'Nah, impossible.' Kagome cleared her throat and interrupted the staring competition between the two.

But Kotomi spoke before Kagome could, "Rin? Why don't you take a seat? We're having a discussion regarding both yours' and Kagome's future" She gestured to the seat beside Kagome, right opposite to a certain impassive, cold-hearted dog demon.

'More like misfortune.' Kagome thought sarcastically as she avoided eye contact with Inuyasha and kept her eyes glued to Rin.

Gulping, Rin moved zombie-like and sat down. Her chocolate brown orbs frantically looked everywhere else but Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, her eyes caught something….a square picture of herself, beaming, placed right in front of Sesshoumaru. He said he wanted to make Rin's life miserable, well, he sure gets his information really fast. Creepy. Do they have a private investigator or something?

Wait a minute…

What did her mother just said about her, no, hers' AND Kagome's future? Rin turned her head, and saw another guy, with the same molten gold irises, yet his silver white hair was unruly, with two cute doggy ears on his head, sitting opposite Kagome.

Oh no.

"…_we picked a fine and wealthy suitor for the each of you, both having the blood of demons flowing in their veins…"_

No no no no no no no no no…

Who would ever want to be with an egoistic bastard for the rest of their life?!

Don't panic. Don't freak out. There must be a way out.

Her hands trembled as she gripped the glass and gulped down the orange juice. Not caring it's too sweet. Then, Rin lowered her head and peeked through her bangs, her heart thumping wildly. Under the bright light, she observed that there were magenta stripes on both of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon mark rested on his forehead. With those features, he looked even more, bizarre, in a handsome kind of way.

Precipitately, Sesshoumaru landed his gaze on her. The intensity of his gaze was too much for Rin to handle.

Translation: 'You're in deep trouble, human.'

"Rin!" Kotomi chided her eldest daughter, immediately gaining Rin's attention. " This is Inutaisho-sama and his wife, Izayoi-sama, their eldest son, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha, their youngest." Her eyes sternly looked at Rin.

Rin instantly faked a smile, stood up and bowed instantly, "Gomen nasai, Inutaisho-sama, Izayoi-sama, S-sesshoumaru-san, Inuyasha-san, it is a habit of mine to get spaced out easily."

"It's fine Rin. You know what they say about old habits die hard." Inutaisho chuckled, glancing at his eldest son before continuing, "May I ask what happened to your forehead?" He clasped his hands together under his chin, looking at Rin with an amused expression.

"I…uhh….got hit by a…" Timorously, Rin looked around the VIP room. "A vase! Yes that's it." Where the hell did that come from? What a reliable and trustworthy excuse!

Izayoi wore an expression akin to Inutaisho's and asked, "A vase? Wow, that must be quite _tall._"

Rin was attempting very hard to ignore Sesshoumaru's scoffing, "It's more of a large oriental porcelain vase, near the back door of the restaurant."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, muttering a comment about how dumb humans are.

"Okay, let's get serious shall we? And about your bruise Rin, we'll deal with it when we get home." Otoke paused. "So, the marriage. Rin will be married to Sesshoumaru..."

Rin laughed dryly. 'So it's true. Great guessing.' She thought sorrowfully.

Armageddon, the end of the world has arrived.

"...and Kagome," Otoke gestured to the surly half-demon. "Inuyasha."

"We know that already, get on with it." Inuyasha answered in a bored tone. Resulting in him being kicked by someone under the table. Kagome ended up smiling as she watched Inuyasha whimpered.

Whilst all those events were going on, Rin was having an inner turmoil. More like a panic strike. Rin blanched as she pondered about marrying the demon who badly treated her just because she wanted an apology, violent much? Maybe he did it on a daily basis or perhaps normal people just avoided him. But spend the rest of her life with that kind of guy? Although attractive, but Rin always consider personality first. Would her parents listen to her objection?

_"Rin, I comprehend how you feel, but you should forget about those silly romance stories that you adore so much and accept reality…."_

'No way they will listen.' Rin thought sullenly. 'Come on Rin, think.. think! There must be some way…'

Sesshoumaru could smell the scent of trepidation radiating from Rin Higurashi, the girl he was coerced to marry. When he entered the VIP room just now, he was thinking about ordering Jaken to check on someone named Rin Higurashi, her credentials etcetera. After he seen clearly, not to mention for the very first time, the picture he was given earlier, he knew he was going to see her soon. This made his plan even easier. Now, he observed as her trembling body and her abstracted expression from the corner of his eyes. A devious plot began to form in his mind.

Rin was just about to open her mouth when Sesshoumaru suddenly placed two glasses of water in front of Kagome and Rin.

Sesshoumaru kept his face impassive and said, "Have a drink, ladies. You both look quite pale." Inuyasha, eyes bulged out like Jaken's, then narrowed suspiciously at Sesshoumaru.

'Something fishy is going in his dog brain.'

Izayoi smiled mischievously, "That's so gentlemanly, Sesshoumaru." She noticed Kagome and Rin were still staring at the glass, skeptical. "Just drink it my dear, it's not poisoned."

When Izayoi put it that way, there was no reason for the girls to reject it, right?

Kagome drank it reluctantly, first. What harm could he do right? His parents are sitting right next to him.

After observing Kagome for any side effects, and found out nothing happened, she drank a mouth full. 'What happen to I'm-gonna- make-your-life-like-hell-mode?' Rin wondered.

Unknown to the girls, Sesshoumaru smirked for a nanosecond, then queried, "When will the marriage be held?" All seven pairs of eyes turned towards Sesshoumaru.

"Well…we wanted to ask your suggestion about this matter actually." Kotomi answered.

Kagome mumbled, "A thousand years after I'm dead." Rin heard that and nodded in agreement. No idea why but Rin started to feel a bit…dizzy. She blinked a few times, but her vision slowly blurred.

"End of summer. We all agreed." Sesshoumaru replied calmly. Shocked, Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and sent him a glare that clearly said, 'What the hell?!'

Kagome and Rin looked at each other, puzzled, before turning towards Sesshoumaru. 'We didn't agree on anything baka! What in the world is he thinking?'

"Hmm, just nice, I suppose, since we do have much to plan and prepare." Inutaisho said, nodding.

Rin mentally calculated, end of summer would be...approximately a few weeks away!

Kagome was having the same situation as Rin. She felt like she had no strength to move her lips and utter a word. Her body felt so…numb.

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha's objection, and said, "Then it's settled." Satisfied, Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair.

"No….wait….we didn't…" Rin attempt to clearly say the words, but it came out as a mumble.

She tried to raise her hand, but it was like all her energy had been sucked out from her body.

Kotomi frowned, "Is there something you would like to tell us?" She placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

Kagome rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes, 'Something is not right, I was not this fatigue just now.'

"Baka…I don't wanna get….m-mmmmmaaried." Rin was slurring her words like a drunk person.

Abruptly, Izayoi stood up, rattled. " Are you alright?"

The next thing they knew, Kagome and Rin simultaneously collapsed in their chairs, starkly unconscious.

The only one who was not astonished at the girls sudden fainting, was a certain dog demon who was leisurely toying with a tiny glass vial.

'Gotta keep in mind to thank Miroku for this'

**Author Notes : Yeppie, another chappie done. But there is still a long way to go. Ok, so how about that? Is anyone confused about why Sesshoumaru is suddenly interested in the marriage date? Can anyone guess why sess is…not affected by the commotion that is currently happening in the VIP room? Haha. It will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 5 : The Perfect Retaliation of The Demon – Part II**

**Please read and review **

******~SNOW IN OCTOBER~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes : Thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows. Sorry for not updating earlier and I'd appreciate your patience although I only update this fic today. And I changed the chapter name again because I like this one better reading. **

***…* sounds**

'…' **thoughts**

"…**." conversation**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha**

**Sapphire In The Rough**

**Chapter 5 : Dogs are stupid because science says so**

"Mom."

"Yes dear?"

Inuyasha sneered. "Why is HE here?" He gestured to the impassive dog demon sitting beside him. "I thought he has a precious Maserati sports car and can't wait to go all fast-and-furious around the city." Inuyasha still held a grudge

Inutaisho joined in. "Yes, son. Could you elaborate on why Jaken is the one who drove the car to the repair shop and not you?" He glanced at the rearview mirror just in time to witness Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched.

"Did something happen to your car, Sesshoumaru?" Izayoi pursued the question.

"Father, Izayoi, I just wanted to do some modifications." Sesshoumaru answered and pressed his lips into a straight line. His grim expression indicated that he did not wanted them to ask any more irking questions. He already grudged having to share a car, a Ferrari, with his family, not to mention the absence of peace, tranquility and the joy of being solitary.

"Oh." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes into slits at his brother's simple reply. He had a sneaky suspicion that Sesshoumaru is not telling the truth.

Izayoi touched her husband's shoulder. "Dear, I'm quite worried about the girls. I mean they just suddenly fainted." She frowned and the brows between her eyes wrinkled in concern.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? They passed out after drinking the water. "

Confused with her son's statement, Izayoi contemplated for a moment then shook her head. "I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about." She did not notice Sesshoumaru was glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed out loud. "Mom! I mean the water Sesshoumaru gave them."

Silence.

"What?!" Izayoi gasped in astonishment. "Sesshoumaru! How could you!" Then she turned to the elder dog demon who was pressing his lips together to keep from smiling."Say something, Inutaisho!"

Inutaisho cleared his throat. "Sesshoumaru, you should not have done that. Although they didn't notice, but it doesn't mean you should take advantage just because we're demons."

"Hn."

"Hey, dad. Didn't you use that kind of drug on mom when you were younger? Totosai told me all about it." Inyasha said, grinning.

Izayoi widened her eyes in recognition at Inutaisho for a moment before asking him with the sweetest voice she could muster. "Darling, you didn't put it in the champagne during the banquet many years ago, right?"

Glaring briefly at Inyasha, Inutaisho then kept his eyes on the road. Not daring to look at his mate when answering. "You still would fell in love with me any other way." He acted nonchalant.

"Inutaisho!..."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and leaned into the comfy leather seat. Not wanting to talk or pay attention to what they're talking about. Phenergan, the drug that Miroku had given him just for fun had proven useful. The girls didn't got a chance to object. That was quite an advantage since he wanted his plan to be executed, fast and end the marriage plan within these five weeks.

Yes... His plan. Sesshoumaru smirked whilst peering out the car window, observing as the dim street lights pass by the car. He, Sesshoumaru Taisho can make that Rin Higurashi's life miserable and also cancel the arranged marriage contract at the same time. His father told them just now, after the Higurashi family left in a hurry, if they both found their soul mates like Inutaisho and Izayoi did, the marriage could be called off. Piece of cake, just find a demoness and pretend she is his soul mate. Then, _voila_! One problem solved.

_"Heartbreak is a woman's greatest downfall..."_

That was what Miroku informed him during their last meeting.

It will be so damn easy to break the human's fragile heart since he had much experience withwoman. In fact, woman threw themselves at his feet wishing that he could accept them as his girlfriend or more. That disgust Sesshoumaru. Mushy, affectionate words of deception, jewelry etcetera. He would have this girl wrapped around his finger in no time, just to crush it in the end. Yes, she will be miserable alright. Weeks are enough to accomplish this.

Yet, Inutaisho did not reveal to Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha why this Higurashi daughters specifically? Their family company was successfully expanding but there were more suitable and eligible bachelorette in Tokyo. Why them? Sesshoumaru has no answer to that.

"Oi, sesshy." Inuyasha poked his brother's arm with a devious smile on his face. "Why does the human girl have your scent anyway?" He's been waiting for the chance to question his brother about that matter since he didn't got the chance to voice out his objection just now. Inyasha can't wait to see his brother squirm.

Without answering, Sesshoumaru moved his hand and smacked Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha howled out in pain.

"What! Too embarrassed to answer my question?" Inuyasha hollered

Izayoi chided her sons. "No fighting or screaming in the car please."

'Who the hell is embarrassed?' He wanted to retort but he remained silent. That asinine Inuyasha used that damnable nickname again. No matter how many times the half demon gets smacked, he will never learn.

But the worst part is, when Inutaisho gets inquisitive too.

"Sesshoumaru, we don't mean to pry but like Inuyasha, I too smelled your scent, especially on her neck. Anything interesting happened when you're out?" Inutaisho's eyes twinkled mischievously. His imagination running wild.

Sesshoumaru glowered angrily at the half demon-brother who brought this matter up. Now, he had to figure out an excuse without arousing any ridiculous assumption. Curse that Inuyasha!

Inuyasha chuckled darkly. "Did ya kiss her?"

Sesshoumaru was nonplussed at his question. How dare he think so lowly of him?

He responded in a monotone voice. "No."

"Did ya lick her neck?" Inuyasha snickered.

"No."

Inutaisho laughed uncontrollably whilst Izayoi just smile with a dreamy look on her face.

"Then what did you do?" Inutaisho asked, eager to hear his 'explanation'.

This is why Sesshoumaru loathe sharing a car with his family. They get enquiring, then intrusive and annoying. Sometimes he wonders do they get the idea of privacy. But the thing with Rin was not something he found embarrassing. Explaining it will just take time and he rather keeps quiescent.

"Nothing." He closed his eyes and pretended to be resting.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rin opened her eyes and sat up with a jolt. But her head was spinning. Therefore she lied back down into the soft plushy bed. Light were streaming into the dark room through the small chinks between the violet curtains. She squinted her eyes in the darkness, attempting to recall what she done in the previous night.

She was...talking...no, discussing? Wait, more like listening. Yeah, somewhere call Blue whatsoever restaurant that is the place where she had her worst dinner ever. Her mind flashed back to the part where she and Kagome were seated side by side, drinking the water, albeit she did not remember being thirsty. Then...

"Ugh." Rin placed a hand over her forehead. Why is it swollen...  
_  
"KISAMA!"_

"My precious car!"

'That sickening familiar monotone voice.' Rin thought. Oh. That's why. So it did happen. The miraculous meeting with a heartless demon. Who is her fiancee.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She rolled over and screamed into her pillow. Feeling a mixture of dejection and indignation, she jumped off the bed. The moment she landed her feet onto the floor, a pang of affliction erupted in her head. Rin slumped down onto the floor, panting. Nothing makes sense, she wasn't drinking alcohol or done anything that could've caused the unbearable headache.

Abruptly, her bedroom door opened. Kagome stood there, peering around in the dark room before landing her gaze on Rin, who was on the floor. "Rin!" She gasped. Quickly entering the room and pulled the curtains to the side, lighting up the room. "Are you okay?" Kagome's warm brown eyes filled with concern.

Rin took a few deep breaths, and then nodded. Feeling relieved as the pain slowly dulled. "J-just a bit of headache."

Kagome ran out of the room and returned shortly with a cup of hot chocolate. "Here, drink this. It'll sooth the pain and discomfort."

"Thanks." Rin gladly accepted the cup, slowly sipping at the hot chocolate. As soon as the warm liquid entered her body, she felt comfortable and relaxed. The bitter sweet taste of cocoa stayed in her mouth.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Rin stood up with the help of Kagome. "I don't know why, but suddenly my head felt like someone punched it or something."

Kagome sighed angrily. "Rin, do you remember what happened last night?" She asked whilst looking straight at Rin.

Rin shook her head. "Not all of it, my memory of last night was quite blurry. But I can remember bits of it. Like the arranged marriage thing and the meeting with the Taisho family." Rin grunted.

Settling herself on the soft cushion beside the large French windows, Kagome explained. "There is one essential part where you forgot. The moment before I blacked out, I recall drinking a glass of water. Then, for no reason, I felt a wave of dizziness. After that, I collapsed into the darkness."

Rin stood frozen, mouth shaped like an 'o'. "You mean, the both of us fainted in the restaurant?"

Kagome nodded. "That's what I heard from the housekeeper, Rumi. She helped our parents to carry us in."

Rin looked thoughtful for a moment, then said. "Sesshoumaru! He was the one who gave us the water! He must've drugged us or something. To…" Rin tried to recall what Sesshoumaru said after they drank the water.

Kagome continued. "He stopped us from objecting the date of the marriage." She gritted her teeth and slammed her fist on the small bedside cabinet. "And I also have a headache when i woke up, must be a side effect of the drug. Damn dog demons."

Rin cocked her head to the side, "How did you know they're dog demons?"

"The markings and their eyes, its obvious they're dog demon. But Inuyasha, the one with ears on his head is a half-demon." Kagome explained whilst gazing out the window.

"Oh."

Rin gulped nervously as she recalled what Sesshoumaru said to her.

_"As a payback, human, I will make your life miserable"_

'Did he mean drugging the both of us, preventing us from voicing out our opinion and objection? But why would he ever want to speed up the marriage?' Rin blanched as she imagined the possibility of him falling in love with her. No way in hell like that's gonna happen! She damaged his precious car for goodness sake. More like hate at first sight for them is appropriate.

'Or maybe, he knows that I despise arranged marriages and used that as a method to make my life miserable?' Rin pondered. 'What if...'

"Ahhh! I can't take it anymore! Who would ever know what's going on in that dog brain of his. Dogs are stupid because...science says so!" Rin ended up laughing when she said the last sentence.

Kagome just sat in the chair and stared at Rin, dumbfounded. "A-are you okay?" She managed to stammer out. Kagome quickly went to Rin's side and placed a hand to her forehead, checking her temperature.

Rin giggled. "I-i'm fine sis. But the thing is, I don't know what we should do about the arranged marriage." The girls looked at each other, and then sighed wistfully.

*Knock-Knock*

"Come in." They both hollered simultaneously.

Rumi, the thirty year old housekeeper stepped into the room and bowed. "Lady Kagome, lady Rin. Would you like to have lunch now or later." Kagome rolled her eyes at the honorific title. They told her numerous times not to call them that when their parents is absent, but she never changed that habit.

"L-l-lunch?!" Rin gasped and grabbed the clock on the bedside cabinet.

"Rin..." Kagome mumbled. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes widened at the numbers shown on the digital clock. "It's 12.30p.m. ALREADY?!" She ran around the room, picking up her comb and some clothes on the way. "I PROMISED BANKOTSU I WILL HAVE LUNCH WITH HIM AT 12p.m... Ahhh where is my handphone?"

Kagome grinned at her elder sister's antics. "Well, Rumi-san, keep the food for dinner. Rin is going out while I have to go to work."

"Of course." Rumi bowed and stood to the side, giving Rin space for a mad dash to the front door.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Ta-da~~chap 5 complete. (longest one ever)**

**Is anyone confused about Sesshoumaru's plan? If you are, then tell me in the review so i can explain in next chap's author notes. :)**

**Please don't forget to leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. **

**By the way, a guest reviewed my other fic saying I used too much japanese words. So I'm gonna control myself. :D**

**And I will try to update earlier. Next chapter is gonna be funny and a bit romantic ^.^**

**P/s :( Now re-watching Anohana, so sad TT)**


End file.
